El vuelo del Quetzal
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: Mientras lo observa dormir a la mañana siguiente de su inesperado reencuentro, a la mente de Changmin acuden los recuerdos de su primer tropiezo con Jaejoong, el hombre que le cambió la vida para siempre... Fandom: TVXQ/JYJ, Historia Slash


**El vuelo del Quetzal**

Por Akira Lawliet

 **Pareja:** Changmin x Jaejoong

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna xD tal vez un poco de OCC, lo que no es raro en mí

 _Este fanfic lo escribí para mi amiga Abi como regalo de cumpleaños. Feliz día!_

* * *

Las once de la mañana y apenas unos pocos minutos después, es la hora en que he abierto los ojos, encontrándolo a mi lado. Parece un sueño, acostado en la cama, completamente dormido y roncando horriblemente, no lo recordaba así, de hecho, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Verano del 2004, como olvidarlo, fue un día soleado, salí a la calle y ahí le vi, de pie junto a la parada de autobuses, en la acera de enfrente, con una revista de moda en las manos, mirando atento quizás alguna colección, de esas que cuestan el salario de toda la vida de una persona promedio.

Él lucía completamente como esos modelos ahí retratados, no muy alto, al menos no más que yo, apuesto, piel pálida y ojos adustos, apariencia fría, ropa sexy, aire soberbio, todo el tipo para ser artista, confieso que me llamó la atención desde aquel instante. Por aquellas épocas yo estaba en mi etapa de redescubrimiento, un despertar sexual del que a veces sentía miedo, pero del que quería aprender, no me importaba si era el vecino de al lado —que cada día salía a la calle envuelto solamente en una toalla de baño, rodeándole la cintura—, o si se trataba de mi tonto compañero de clase, nada guapo y poco interesante; yo estaba dispuesto a encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que cada día se formulaban en mi mente.

Lo miré un poco más, observándolo pasar página tras página como si no le importase lo que veía, no obstante, lo más probable es que incluso pensara que algún día podía comprarse algo de lo ahí expuesto. Aunque en realidad, no me importaba.

Perdí la noción del tiempo por algunos segundos, reaccioné y él miraba hacia mí, como si yo fuera un pervertido que lo violaba con la mirada, sentí vergüenza y disimulé mirar hacia otro lado, cuando volteé de nuevo una chica guapa se acercaba a él, al llegar besó sus labios a pesar de la indiferencia con que él la trataba, aun así el chico pasó su brazo por detrás de sus hombros y caminaron juntos, ella lucía sonriente. Aquel desconocido tiró la revista en un bote de basura cerca de ahí, ambos se perdieron de mi vista al doblar la calle, de él no recibí más que aquella única mirada, la que debo decir, me dejó helado.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi, aunque en esos momentos también creí que sería la última. Aquel día seguí mi itinerario como siempre que estaba de vacaciones, yo era un vago, no del todo mal hijo, pero detestaba quedarme en casa y ayudar con los deberes, dejándoles todo a mis hermanas, inventándome trabajos de medio tiempo, ¿qué de dónde sacaba dinero para justificarme? Mi amigo Kyuhyun, bastante torpe debo decir, hacía cursillos de verano para regularizarse, yo le hacía las tareas a cambio de dinero, siempre fui astuto, tengo que presumir.

Cerca del mediodía fui a comer a un sitio donde también había videojuegos de máquina, ahí perdí un par de horas, jugando carreras o peleas callejeras, luego de enfadarme decidí salir, caminé un par de cuadras por el centro de la ciudad y entonces me detuve abruptamente, perplejo ante lo que veía. El mismo chico, pero esta vez discutía con la mujer guapa, que al parecer era su novia, o ex novia, observé la penosa bofetada que estrelló en su pálida mejilla izquierda, luego se alejó indignada, sin mirar atrás, él solo se encogió de hombros sin mirarla y avanzó al frente.

Recuerdo haberme sentido mareado, apenas él dio un primer paso y se detuvo, girándose hacia mí, clavando su mirada en la mía por segunda vez, mi corazón latió de prisa, pensé que tal vez él creía que yo estaba siguiéndolo, que era un enfermo, un stalker; temí que llamara a la policía o algo así —por aquel tiempo veía muchos programas policiacos, estaba de verdad preocupado—. Entonces sucedió lo que no imaginé jamás, se acercó a mí y me sujetó del antebrazo izquierdo, jalándome comenzó a caminar y yo simplemente le seguí.

No reaccioné hasta que nos alejamos algunas cuadras, cerca de un parque bastante arbolado, ahí se encontraba una banca, me soltó por fin y se sentó, sin esperar a que yo hiciera lo mismo sacó de la bolsa del pantalón una cajetilla de cigarros, sacó uno para su consumo y me ofreció. Yo que nunca me había fumado nada en toda la vida lo rechacé, el chico sonrió como si se burlara de mí y alejó la cajetilla, supongo que en esos momentos me sentí ofendido, así que le arrebaté la estúpida caja contenedora de enfisema pulmonar y saqué uno de esos estúpidos cigarros, luego me senté a su lado, devolviendo lo arrebatado.

— ¿Fuego? —preguntó con aire de chico malo

Su voz resultó ser algo particular, hablaba como si fuese de algún barrio no muy fino, sonaba a esos chicos que suelen meterse en problemas con el simple hecho de existir, aunque su apariencia decía completamente lo contrario. Yo aún no respondía a su ofrecimiento.

— ¿Eres mudo? —cuestionó disgustado, aunque pronto su semblante cambió, sustituyendo su gesto de irritación por uno de burla, se reía en mi cara—. No tienes idea de cómo prenderlo ¿cierto?

Encontrándome descubierto me sonrojé, podía sentir todo mi rostro acalorado, él me observó sin inquietud alguna y prendió el cigarrillo que acomodó entre sus labios, dio una pequeña calada y aventó el humo hacia arriba, luego me ofreció la cosa apestosa esa, acercándola a mis labios.

—Cambiemos —sugirió, o más bien ordenó—. Lo encendí para ti

No sé por qué demonios, pero acepté aquello como si se tratara de un común y corriente intercambio entre viejos amigos. No hace falta que detalle mi fallido intento por fumarme aquella porquería ¿cierto? Resumamos que cuando terminé de toser e intenté incorporarme, el chico reía discretamente y se veía jodidamente atractivo, volví a sonrojarme y no supe si era por verlo así, o porque me sentía avergonzado de haber hecho el ridículo. El siguió fumando el cigarro que originalmente era para mí, mientras yo tiré el suyo al suelo, pisándolo con enojo y dejándolo ahí, como un ciudadano cutre.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó volviendo a sus aires de chico serio y misterioso, mirándome de reojo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda sobre el respaldo de la banca, yo apenas si lo miré.

—Changmin —respondí en voz baja, sintiendo ardor en la garganta, así que carraspeé—. Shim Changmin ¿Y tú? —dije con voz más audible.

—Vaya, tienes voz —sonrió límpidamente, girando su cuerpo hacia mí, su rodilla derecha quedó sobre la banca y su brazo se sujetó del respaldo.

—Sí, tengo voz —dije con enojo, girándome también hacia él— ¿Tú tienes nombre? —inquirí con absurda pedantería, por alguna razón yo sentía que ese chico me retaba a encararlo con cada palabra o movimiento, lo peor es que él se dio cuenta y me miró con mayor interés que antes.

—Kim Jaejoong —reveló finalmente, mirándome fijo a los ojos, luego miró mis labios y subió de nuevo la dirección de sus ojos, yo lo miré también. En ese instante hicimos una extraña conexión, sin que yo dijera nada, ni siquiera dándole a entender algo, él se dio cuenta que me gustaba, al menos físicamente, (porque comenzaba a sacarme de mis cabales), pude saberlo con tan solo esa mirada.

— ¿De dónde eres? —indagué, aunque realmente no quería saberlo, lo único que me apetecía en esos momentos era irme corriendo, me comenzaba a sentir nervioso.

—Da lo mismo —encogió los hombros con tanta indiferencia que me hizo sentir molesto— ¿Acaso quieres irme a visitar algún día? —preguntó en tono sarcástico—, es mejor si no lo sabes.

— ¿Por qué? No quieras hacerte el interesante, lo único que he querido es ser amable, tampoco es que me incumba —alegué, visiblemente ofendido. Crucé los brazos y me giré al frente.

—Creo que eres lindo —dijo de pronto, como si lo que dije antes no le importara en absoluto, pero sus palabras fueron tan extrañas que olvidé todo lo demás

Me quedé paralizado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que me llamaban lindo, claro, alguien que no fuera mi mamá o mis tías, el caso es que me avergonzó escuchar eso, además que no lo creía para nada, siempre traté de ser el chico tímido y aburrido, alejado de las niñas porque nunca supe como acercarme a ellas, por eso jamás puse atención a mi aspecto, solo era un chico de 16 años que deseaba jugar videojuegos todo el día.

— ¿No quieres saberlo? —preguntó sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte para su comentario—, hablo de porque la chica y yo terminamos —respondió aunque yo tampoco di contestación a su pregunta—. Le hice una confesión

Miré nuevamente hacia él, solo girando mi cabeza

—Solo dije que soy Bisexual ¿puedes creer que se ofendió? — arguyó, burlándose por la esperada reacción de la mujer, su ex novia. Abrí mis ojos un poco más, sorprendido, no por el agravio que sintió la chica, sino por aquella confidencia, yo luchaba día a día por no mostrar mis descubiertas preferencias, pero este chico como si nada decía algo así, y peor, a un desconocido, a mí, que no era nada ni nadie en su vida.

—Bisexual —repetí, como por inercia, él asintió y luego suspiró— Debió ser cruel para ti decírselo —comenté afligido, sin esperar que él se echara a reír. Lo miré sorprendido

— ¿Cruel? —soltó de nuevo una risa que me hizo sentir desquiciado, creía que comenzaba a odiarlo—. Moría por decírselo, ver su rostro distorsionado poco a poco hasta que quisiera llorar, lástima que no lo hizo, solo se enojó.

—Qué idiota —hablé al instante, poniéndome de pie, en esos momentos pensé que estaba ante un cretino, un patán, imaginaba a tipos así cerca de mis hermanas y las náuseas acudían a mí. Me alejé a paso lento pero decidido, hasta que él llegó a mí, sujetándome del hombro, me detuve al instante y sin que me lo pidiera, me giré hacia atrás.

—Salimos por tres meses solamente, yo se lo pedí —comenzó a explicarme sin que yo quisiera ni pizca de esa explicación—, nos llevábamos bien, me interesaba lo suficiente como para haberla hecho mi novia —continuó, su mirada fija en mis ojos y yo con ganas de irme, ya no saber de él—. La semana pasada fuimos a un Motel

—No me interesa —espeté cuando escuché aquello, era vomitivo, no quería saber de sus andanzas sexuales, pero él no me soltó.

—Creyó que dormía y llamó a una amiga, dijo que yo estaba loco por ella, que haría cualquier cosa para complacerla —sonrió con desprecio— Ni siquiera es la mejor con quien he estado —confesó sardónicamente—, ¿no crees que merecía vengarme?

— ¿Eso cómo puede ser una venganza? —pregunté desconcertado, dejó de parecerme del todo detestable, aunque aún deseaba marcharme.

—Además de confesarle ser Bisexual, le propuse hacer un trío con un chico que me gusta, el chico no existe claro. Así le demostré que no es tan especial, esa fue mi venganza —expuso finalmente, yo estaba sorprendido, quizás indignado.

—Entonces no es verdad, no eres Bisexual —enfrenté como si aquello fuera el punto central de la conversación, él finalmente me soltó y sonrió.

—Lo soy, por eso dije que eres lindo, realmente me lo pareces —habló sin pena alguna, cerrando un paso de distancia entre los dos, me paralicé, creí que iba a besarme o algo así, en instantes lo desee, quería que me besara, yo nunca había dado un beso.

—Apenas nos conocemos ¿por qué me cuentas todas estas cosas?

—No lo sé —encogió los hombros— Tal vez quiero conocerte

— ¿Tal vez? O ¿Quieres conocerme? —hablé nervioso, no sabía ni lo que decía, solo lo vi sonreír, y Dios, juro que esa sonrisa me provocaba romperle todos los dientes. Yo descubrí no mucho antes de ese día que era homosexual, y nunca me había gustado nadie en específico, solo sabía que me gustaban los hombres, nada más, pero ese chico estaba derribando mis defensas y lo único que sabía de él eran dos cosas, su nombre y su orientación "amorosa".

—Quiero conocerte —definió sin problemas— Eres Gay ¿verdad? —preguntó sacándome de quicio, así que me alejé de él dos pasos—. Oye, no te asustes

— ¡No me asusto!

—Bien —hizo una pausa, volviendo a mostrarse indiferente— Mañana aquí, misma hora —me guiñó un ojo, sin esperar si yo aceptaba o no aquello, un plan que él solito fraguó, planteó y ordenó llevar a cabo, pero ¿saben qué?

Funcionó. Ahí me encontraba al día siguiente, sentado en la banca, esperando, pero el muy maldito nunca llegó, me plantó, dejándome como un tonto, casi lloré de coraje, pocas veces sentía que podía confiar en alguien y él me tiró al suelo, pateó mi cara y escupió en ella. Bien, de acuerdo, estoy exagerando, pero en esos momentos peores pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente.

Pasó un mes antes que pudiera ver su cara de nuevo, trabajaba en la tienda de electrónicos a tan solo cinco cuadras de mi casa, cuando pasé por ahí la primera vez creí verlo, pero ya que estuve semanas pensando en él y las mil formas de asesinarlo, pensé que era un sucio juego de mi mente, pero no fue así. A la segunda vez me di cuenta que realmente era él, solo que no lucía como aquel día que lo conocí, vestía el uniforme de la empresa y portaba una aburrida gorra con el logotipo de una marca.

Miré atónito, apenas sin poderlo creer, nunca había creído en las casualidades, para mí todo tenía un por qué, pero en esos momentos me sentía sumergido en un mar de ironía, tanto así que tallé mis ojos y esperé varios minutos hasta convencerme de que realmente era él. Entonces me decidí entrar, había pocos clientes y además de él, solo estaba un empleado más y el que parecía ser el gerente de esa sucursal.

Jaejoong alzó la vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron, su primera reacción fue sonreír, pero aquella expresión era tan falsa, tan "sonrisa empleado modelo" que me fastidió, así que pretendí ignorarlo y dirigirme al otro empleado, haciéndole una pregunta fútil, por mero pretexto. El empleado me dirigió a uno de los escaparates y comenzó hablar, explicándome cosas que no me interesaban, yo solamente podía pensar en esa terrible sonrisa de máquina, pensé en él por tanto tiempo que me chocó ese nuevo encuentro, me sentí traicionado y él prácticamente era un extraño para mí.

—Lo atiendo yo —escuché su voz, inconfundible, me dejó helado

—Está bien —respondió el otro y se marchó. Jaejoong se acercó un poco más a mí, no como empleado.

—Shim Changmin, te recuerdo —dijo con descaro, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, yo seguía paralizado, también enojado.

—Te esperé ese día, horas y jamás llegaste, me quedé en la banca sentado, como tonto —reclamé, sin preámbulos ni nada más.

—Lo sé —contestó cínicamente, yo sentí que la sangre me hervía— Llegué antes y te vi aparecer, te observé, después me marché, solo estaba probándote— confesó sin pizca de vergüenza, en esos momentos las ganas de romperle la cara volvieron.

— ¿Qué te hice? ¿Te he dañado? Explícame qué diablos te sucede —reclamé, tratando de no levantar la voz, pero unos clientes cerca de nosotros se alejaron, Jaejoong apartó su brazo y me miró.

—No lo sé, te vi llegar y simplemente no me quise acercar, verte de lejos fue interesante, como la primera vez ¿recuerdas? En la parada del camión, tú me mirabas —su respuesta fue como un extraño baldazo de agua fría.

—No me digas, es otra de tus venganzas —concluí, molesto, recordando la historia de su ex novia, fue detestable.

—Te equivocas —contradijo sin vacilar, dirigiéndome una mirada tan fija que me puso nervioso—. Preferí observarte, porque si me acercaba a ti, entonces te besaría, ese día lo decidí, quiero besarte en público. Pero no estabas listo, no en aquel entonces

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? —pregunté asombrado, o tal vez enojado, o quizás asustado, Jaejoong era sin lugar a dudas, alguien peculiar.

—Me gusta que seas tan inocente —confesó mostrándome de nuevo una sonrisa excepcional, pero más que eso, asombroso fue verlo acercarse, rodear mi cara con sus pálidas y frías manos, luego a mi alrededor todo dio vueltas.

Sus labios puestos en los míos se sintieron como una corriente de aguas turbias, un maremoto que me elevó y dejó caer con tanta violencia que me hizo temblar. Perdón si sueno poético, pero fue mi primer beso, es mi deber explayarme. Los labios de Jaejoong me arrebataron los sentidos, los míos comenzaron a reaccionar al igual que mis manos, lo sujeté de la cintura y nos besamos como si decenas de curiosas miradas no estuvieran frente a nosotros.

Su gorra cayó al suelo junto con todas mis defensas, mis ganas de oponerme, mis deseos de razonar como siempre, yo que me jactaba de ser pragmático y adusto, en esos momentos era un chico más de 16 años, entregado a sus hormonales instintos. Gané confianza en mi ejecución, sintiéndome el más diestro de los besadores, usé mi lengua como se supone que debiera usarla y el aliento de Jaejoong unido al mío me llevó por lugares que solo creí conocer en sueños.

Ahí estábamos los dos, besándonos sin parar, no temí reaccionar de "otra manera", no solté su cuerpo hasta que él soltó mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos luego de un débil suspiro y lo observé abriendo los suyos, nos sonreímos como con ese grado de complicidad tras hacer una divertida travesura, sentí que le conocía de toda la vida, que siempre había estado ahí, esperando por mí.

— ¡Jaejoong! —gritó un hombre al otro extremo, el que creí que era el gerente, sin embargo después constaté que era el dueño. El hombre se acercó a los dos y nos separó de un violento empujón— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué indecencia es esta?

—No moleste —respondió fríamente, agachándose para juntar la gorra del suelo, aventándosela a aquel hombre, quien lo miró atónito— Renuncio —dijo con descaro, como si no le importara, sacándose luego la camisa, debajo llevaba otra, sin mangas.

—Pero

El hombre no tuvo oportunidad de agregar algo más, Jaejoong aventó la camisa hacia su ex compañero, el chico la agarró como si nada y se despidió con una sonrisa, a punto de reír, mientras el dueño echaba diablos. Mi mano fue sujetada y salimos del local, echando a correr por las calles, riendo como dos pequeños traviesos.

Así comenzó nuestra historia, recuerdo cada cosa con tal detalle que aún mi piel se eriza al remembrar, altas y bajas, encuentros y despedidas, pero todos los caminos de mi vida siempre me llevaron a ti, mi estrella fugaz, el ave libre que voló por los cielos de mi juventud, mi adultez y espero, hasta el final de mis días.

¿FIN?

* * *

Bueno, sí, no me odien por favor xD este fic lo empecé como One Shot, aunque la idea me gustó para Long Fic, pero conociéndome lo inconstante y poco cumplida que soy, mejor no prometo nada, tal vez todo quede en esto, como originalmente lo planeé, o tal vez escriba más, no lo sé.

En fin, como escritora debo decir que fue difícil, es mi primera vez escribiendo Slash de este tipo jeje, siempre me refugié en el Anime y alguna que otra historia Original, además que soy HoMin shipper jajaja, aunque también me sigue gustando el MinJae, el YooMin y el MinSu... Regresando al fic, espero no haberme salido mucho de personajes, repito que es difícil para mí escribir en esta categoría, toda mi vida he sido lectora nomás. Pero ya, me dejo de cosas, espero les haya gustado, pero sobre todo a la cumpleañera ;) dejen sus comentarios, no sean malas T_T kkkk hasta pronto!

 **Nota adicional:** El Quetzal es una hermosa ave cuyos orígenes se remontan a los mitos prehispánicos en Mesoamérica, sin embargo en esta historia la he tomado como referencia al símbolo nacional de Guatemala (La Libertad), el cual, según la leyenda, se dice que si alguien se atreviera a poner el Quetzal en cautiverio, éste moriría; esa es en sí la imagen de Jaejoong para Changmin en este Fanfic, el ave que necesita volar libre y que él debe dejar volar para que no muera, vamos, en sentido figurado jeje.


End file.
